


Ghast's self isolation

by One_true_Chromosome



Series: Ghast's miserable life [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Arguing, Banter, Crystals, Developing Friendships, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Facetime, Fantasy, Humor, Insecurity, Magic-Users, Multi, Spells & Enchantments, Town in lockdown, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_true_Chromosome/pseuds/One_true_Chromosome
Summary: As the party is visiting a town, it goes into an unexpected lockdown for reasons Ghast is unaware of. Ghast uses the tools given to contact his "friends" while stuck on his own. He's bad at social interaction, that's for sure.
Series: Ghast's miserable life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I have been talking about what stories about Ghast and the others I could write, and I came up with this. I didn't really plan this one out but I'm happy with how it turned out.

Ghast did not understand any of it. Stay inside? Why? What use came from that? Ghast and his party had been wondering for miles and now they could not leave the town they had stayed just two nights in. What bullshit.

Ghast lay slumped against the wall of the inn he had been locked inside. There was nothing to do, he ran out of alcohol in the hour after he was locked in, and the one person with the tools to make that stuff was stuck in a different building. Ghast was pissed, in both anger and intoxication. He couldn’t handle it; he hadn’t been alone in a long while and it was agonising.

In a fit of rage, the hobgoblin knocked all the bottles off the inn’s table, he pulled out the crystal ball that he’d been given by the townspeople and placed it down. From what he was told, he could contact other people who also had one, this was some sort of magical tripe, but that was all he knew. Ghast was not too fond of magic that he did not know too much about.

Ghast let out a sigh, he wanted to make sure this worked. Ghast thought a bit about who he should call first, to be honest, he just wanted a test, he wasn’t in the mood for a long conversation or anything, he just wanted some slight interaction before he went insane.

“Eh, it’s only a test call. I’ll call someone I don’t like. Magic ball call…”

Before Ghast could finish, the crystal began to shoot smoke from itself, the smoke began to develop the form of a familiar individual, it was like the ball had just read his mind.

“Ghast? Why are you calling me?” the projection of Illa asked, giving the hobgoblin dead eyes.

Ghast’s face went from confused to miffed.

“Just making sure this ball works, don’t get excited.” Ghast replied.

Illa crossed her arms.

“So… how is isolation doing for you?” she asked.

“Great actually, it’s so peaceful to be away from you lot.”

“Really…” Illa said, unimpressed with Ghast’s deception roll.

“Yes! Why would it not?”

“Well, from the look of you, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’d already finished your alcohol supply.”

“I err… well… err… shut up, bitch!”

Illa gave Ghast a look that basically said, “I’m onto your bullshit”. Ghast was not having this.

“Ball, how do I disconnect?” he asked.

Suddenly, the smoke faded away and the call was over, Ghast let out a sigh of relief; that was a braincell and half. Ghast grabbed one of chairs in the inn, he dragged it to the desk and sat down. He looked at the ball and pondered. Ghast hadn’t told the ball who to call yet it knew who he was thinking of, it knew what he was probably going to say, this interested the young hobgoblin. Ghast decided that it was time for another test, he laid back on his chair and thought of those he knew, those who were close by.

“Ball.” He said. “Call…”

Like before, the ball began to unleash smoke, forming the shape of a familiar person. Ghast saw his college, Quanda, laying on the ground with a pipe in her mouth. She looked up, just about noticing him.

“G- Ghast? Hi.” She said, struggling to get back on her feet.

“Hello, horns.” Ghast replied. “What are you up to?”

“J- just… ffffffffff- stuff.”

“Like?”

“I err… I- I smoked and I… ate? Maybe.”

“Alright, horns… I will… leave you to it.”

Ghast slammed his head on the desk as the smoke began to clear. This was pointless, he was not going to get much from contacting those that cared little of him. There was however, one he had not called yet, Ghast sat there ignoring the thought of calling her. He looked around trying to find a distraction, he then sighed, looking back at the ball.

“Ball.” He regrettably said. “Please call…”

The ball unleashed smoke once more, this time forming the shape of one he was quite fond of. Olen looked at Ghast dead in the face, she was not happy to see him.

“Really? The town has us all stay as far away from each other as possible and you **still** find a way to flirt with me?!”

“What? No, no.” Ghast protested at her claim. “I ugh… was just seeing if you were okay… I’ve called everyone else already.”

Ghast suddenly realised he had just implied that she was the last person worth speaking to.

“Not that I was doing it in any order.” He continued.

Olen rolled her eyes.

“Ball? How do I stop someone from contacting me?” the elf asked her own crystal.

“Wait!” Ghast yelled, raising his left hand. “I’m not trying to hit on you, I’m not trying to get anything from you! I just wanted to talk because it’s bloody lonely in here, I’m out of alcohol **and** food.”

“Why don’t you just order some food?”

Ghast was starstruck.

“I- I can do that? He asked.

“Yes, Ghast, you can order food or beer with your ball, just contact one of the taverns close by, you pay them when they get to your house.”

“Oh… will they take goblin coins?”

“Have you used goblin coins here before?”

Ghast thought back to the necklace he had bought, the memories of that incident made him cringe.

“Yes… once.” He stated.

“Well then.” Olen continued. “You should be fine.”

Ghast was impressed, this magic ball might be the answer to all his problems. It gave him so many questions, did other towns have them? How long had they been around? Ghast was going to take as much advantage as he could, though he should probably show his gratitude while he’s at it.

“Thank you for information. You want anything?” Ghast asked.

“Ghast, you’re not allowed to leave your room.” Olen responded. “Which room are in by the way?”

“Oh, they didn’t give me a room. I own a whole inn.”

“What? Why?!”

“I think the guy who runs the town is scared of me or something; he said one room wouldn’t contain me. Where are you?”

“I’m on the first floor of The Half-Orc Sage.” Olen explained.

Ghast got up and looked out his windows, he noticed the inn was not too far.

“That’s right next to mine.” He explained. “Sneak out and we’ll order food together.”

Olen facepalmed at the hobgoblin’s request.

“Ghast… even if I wanted to do that, I wouldn’t get far, they have guards out looking, you know.”

Ghast accessed the situation.

“Alright, you were practicing that smoke spell of yours earlier, right? Try it out now and blind them!” the hobgoblin suggested.

“Ghast! No!” Olen yelled. “I’m not risking my reputation in this town just so you can have an excuse to be near me!”

“This isn’t about you and me! I just want someone to talk to! You’re the only member of this party that isn’t really unlikeable or too high to function.” Ghast explained, whaling his arms around.

“Really, Ghast? You sure you’re not trying to _practice spells_ with me again?” she said with a light smirk.

Ghast cringed once more.

“I promise, Olen, I’m not.”

“Thanks for getting that asshole away from me by the way. What did you do to him?”

Ghast thought back to casting inflict wounds on the seven-foot-tall white knight.

“Just, had a talk. Listen, are you sure you can’t come? I’ll order from whatever place you like.” Ghast asked, innocently.

“Ghast. Give me one good reason why I should sneak into your inn, otherwise, I’m destroying my ball.” Olen retorted.

The hobgoblin had a good look around his inn, he thought of what he’d had a look at before drowning himself in booze. This place had weapons, it had clothing he had never seen before, it had… it had… of course.

“There’s a lot of old books in this inn,” Ghast revealed, “some about ancient histories and lost civilisation, even spells that I’ve never heard of.”

Suddenly, the call stopped, and the smoke evaporated. Ghast slumped on his chair, he let out the biggest sigh that he’d made in years. He was an idiot; he could not even act normal when talking to someone far away. All of a sudden however, he heard people from outside speak.

“Bloody hell, it’s getting cloudy in it?” 

Ghast turned to see an elven woman climbing through his window. Olen dropped to floor, she looked up at the hobgoblin.

“Go on.” She said. “What kind of spells?”

Ghast shrugged.

“Something about opening a rift? I don’t understand it really.”

As Olen pulled a chair to the desk, Ghast attempted to give her a friendly pat, Olen noticed and blasted him to the side of the room.

“Ow. I deserve that.” The hobgoblin muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add two more chapters.

The sun began to rise above the town, Ghast rubbed his eyes as the light shined though his window.

“Bloody hell, what time is it?” the hobgoblin muttered.

Ghast turned to the grandfather clock in the room.

“Five a clock already?” he yelled.

Olen, who had fallen asleep on the floor after reading, shot up.

“Really? Crap, I’ve got to get back before the others noticed I’ve gone.” Olen yelled.

Ghast turned his head to her like meerkat.

“Others?” he asked, confused.

“You know I’m not the only person living in that inn, Ghast.” Olen replied.

“Do- do they share a room with you?”

“What? No. They have their own rooms, we all have these eyeholes on the doors of our rooms and we just talk through them.”

“What?”

“Little window’s on our doors, Ghast.”

Ghast began to get a little inquisitive.

“So, these Inn-mates of yours, what are they like?” Ghast asked.

“Mostly knights, some brawlers,” Olen explained, “it’s the people we see at those tavern quiz nights.”

Ghast remembered the quiz night they had visited earlier, he got all the questions wrong and ended up fighting one of the other contestants, he would have killed him if Quanda had not blew her weed in his face.

“Wait a minute, aren’t they all men?” Ghast asked.

“I think so.” Olen replied.

“You mean… you’re the only woman in your inn?”

“Maybe? What’s wrong with that?”

“Erm… nothing.”

As Ghast watched his party member crawl through his window and back to her inn, a feeling of concern introduced itself in the back of his mind. He didn’t know why he was worrying, but he was.

As the town continued to force its policies, more guards began to patrol around his inn. Ghast wondered if someone had reported him, though if someone had, he would have been charged by now, still, it was annoyingly coincidental that the guard activity had increased just as he had managed to convince the woman he liked to spend time alone with him. Ghast sat on his desk as he usually did, he stared at the crystal ball he had used to contact his friends. Ghast was hoping someone would call him this time, he kept imagining himself doing something mundane and abruptly hearing the ball go off, but it never did. Ghast was starting to get paranoid, had he done something wrong? Had his party got fed up with his bullshit? Why was no one calling him?!

Ghast sighed, he got up and began to mix the bottles of whatever unidentified liquids he had ordered while being blackout drunk. He was not sure what he was making, whether it was a drink or a lotion, he was just trying to find something to do.

As he poured the concoction he’d made into a glass, he pondered on whether or not he should drink it. He sniffed the glass and it smelt of perfume, as he slowly aimed the glass at his mouth, he heard smoke erupt from his ball. Rapidly, he placed his glass down and sprinted to his desk, he leaped onto the chair and anticipatingly waited for the caller to form. As the smoke began to form itself, Ghast noticed horns growing on the head, Ghast’s expectations lowered. Assuming it was Quanda, Ghast sighed, looking down. Suddenly, a voice spoke and the hobgoblin’s surprise, it wasn’t who he expected.

“Wow, you’re exactly the same as you were last time I saw you.”

Ghast looked up, his eyes widening as he saw a familiar looking Tiefling on his desk.

“Camilla?! How?” Ghast said in disbelief.

“I heard a Hobgoblin had been seen in one of the towns stuck in lockdown, I knew it had to be you, no other hobgoblin is around here.” Camilla stated.

“No, there is.” Ghast corrected. “There’s this heavily armoured hobgoblin who kind of looks like me walking about. He’s a real asshole.”

“Damn, really?”

“Oh yeah.”

Ghast looked at the projection of Camilla standing in front of him. She looked more rugged than before, like she’d been in a few much larger conflicts than she was used to.

“You seem more fucked up than usual.” Ghast commented.

“Yeah, the town got raided by some odd-looking sort.” Camilla explained.

“Really? What were they like?” He asked, resting his arms on the table.

“They were like… ogre sized wendigos.” Carmilla described

“Holy Tradition. That must have hurt.”

“It did, but we won out in the end. I got myself a nice new axe from it.”

“Sweet! Anything else?”

Camilla began to rub her arm, moving her eyes away from the hobgoblin.

“Well, I uh… hm… I slept…” she stuttered.

“You what?” Ghast asked, oblivious to her body language.

“I slept with Julie.”

“Aah! Get in!”

“Woah, calm down, Ghast.” Camilla spoke, raising her arms. “We didn’t actually do anything like **that**. We shared a bed one night, that’s all.”

“Oh… well… you know. Steps, right?”

“I don’t think she’s into me, Ghast.”

“Well, you gotten further than me.”

The red Tiefling raised an eyebrow.

“Have I now?” Camilla asked, giving Ghast a look of intrigue.

Ghast sighed, he didn’t like talking about his personal thoughts to others. However, Camilla was a friend, one of his first friends in fact. She’d helped him learn new spells and forgiven him for killing most of her old team, if there was anyone worth Ghast’s trust, it was her.

“There’s this friend I have in my party,” Ghast enlightened, “elven, tall, blond. Olen she’s called. I don’t know what I think of her to be honest, but I find her… nice? Is that the right word?”

Camilla shrugged.

“I think you’ve actually started caring about other people.” She remarked.

“Hey! I cared enough to save you from loosing your horns.” Ghast protested.

Camilla chuckled.

“I know, I know. But this is different, Ghast. I can see it.”

Ghast leaned back on his chair, dropping his shoulders as he did.

“She’s stuck in one of the inns here… I thought she might call me today but she hasn’t yet… I don’t like it.”

“What do you mean?”

Ghast didn’t want to admit why it was bothering him, he had figured out the reason why and it was quite embarrassing. However, Ghast saw the look on Camilla’s face, her eyebrow was raised the highest he’d ever seen, she was looking through him right now. Ghast chuntered under his breath.

“Her inn is full of men.” Ghast stated.

Camilla burst out laughing.

“Oh wow! You’re really insecure.” Camilla called out.

“Look, I don’t know.” Ghast started. “I just worry about things like this. I’ve seen some of those people in that inn, they’re all buff and self-governing. Any of them could take out a squad of bandits with ease! I bet they’re all swooning her right now!”

“Really, Ghast? I thought you weren’t allowed to go near others at the moment.”

“She said they have windows on their doors so they can talk to their neighbours or some shit. That’ll be easy to break through.”

The more Ghast thought about it, the more stressed it made him. The hobgoblin leaned forward and began to rub his face pull his hair. He did not want to think about her that way, but the thoughts would not leave him. Was he always this paranoid? The idea of all the men in that inn seducing her was making him feel ill.

“God damn it!” Ghast muttered. “She’s probably getting ploughed right now!”

“Ghast!” Camilla yelled, sounding almost insulted. “Don’t think of your friends that way!”

“They’ll all be taking turns with her! I know it!” Ghast continued.

“Ghast! Seriously! Stop thinking like that! Olen’s not a prostitute!”

“I can’t help it, Camilla!”

Ghast smacked his head onto the desk. He didn’t feel like talking now, in fact, he didn’t feel like doing anything, not even thinking.

“Ghast.” Camilla spoke. “I know in times like this, it feels like nothing can go right, but that doesn’t mean the worst is the only possibility. Chances are, she hasn’t called you because she’s busy with things, but that doesn’t mean she’s in the midst of a **hotel orgy!** ”

Ghast looked up at his friend.

“You’re right, Camilla, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Ghast. Anyway, the reason I called was because I wanted to know what’s you’ve been doing with my spell books.”

“Reading them, what else?”

“I mean what spells have you learned?”

Ghast chuckled.

“I can heal people by speaking to them, I can also inflict severe damage on those by simply touching!” he explained.

“Neat.” Camilla replied.

Ghast had been quite satisfied with what he had learned, it was a shame he didn’t get to use them that much currently. A thought suddenly entered Ghast’s mind, that would surely cure his boredom, he needed to try some spells out.

“I think I know what I’m going to do now, thanks for calling.” The hobgoblin spoke.

“No problem. You should visit our town again sometime. Maybe your party could help us out with things.”

Ghast shrugged.

“Maybe.”

The call ended and Ghast began to walk around the downstairs of his inn. He began looking through the drawers, seeing if he could find anything to practice shooting at. As he opened one draw, a collection of armour and weapons poured out. Ghast analysed the armour, it looked old, didn’t feel very clean either. As Ghast began to wipe the dust and grease off, he heard his ball activate again. The hobgoblin ran back to his desk, there he saw a projection of Olen. Ghast was happy to see her, though he was cautious too, he didn’t want to say something that might lead her to tell him things he didn’t want to know.

“Olen! Hi!” Ghast yelled as slammed himself into his seat.

“Hi, Ghast…” Olen replied, crossing her arms, and looking slightly miffed.

“Everything doing well for you?” Ghast asked, beginning to lower his tone.

“Not really, I’ve been trying to shut out all this noise.”

“Oh really, need help with anything?”

Olen sighed.

“It’s not something I need you to fix, thanks for asking though, it’s just- _ugh_. I’m having a bad day, Ghast. I can’t concentrate on my spells; this inn smells really bad and this one jerk keeps knocking on my door asking for something called _spare coochie._ I don’t even know what that is!”

Ghast was annoyed yet relieved; he was annoyed that she was having a bad time, though he was relieved that she didn’t seem to be interacting with anyone there.

“I’m sorry about that. I hope this doesn’t become too much of an issue for you.” Ghast said.

“I don’t know, Ghast. I’m so fed up; I’m calling **you** of all people.” Olen yelled, smacking her face.

“Hey, I’m… here if you need me.” Ghast assured.

“It’s alright, I only called to ask if you would keep those books on you when this lockdown ends.”

“Of course. They seem interesting.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but thanks, Ghast.”

Olen smiled and ended the call. Ghast felt weird from it. they actually just had a non-hostile conversation; she wasn’t creeped out by him and he didn’t take things too far. What Olen had revealed had upset him though, it wasn’t fair that she was having a bad day, the hobgoblin wondered if he could make it better. Ghast looked down at the armour he had just found, its helmet looked like a tin with a slit for the eyes to look through, if you wore it, no one would know who you are. As Ghast thought that, an idea came into his head, he knew it would probably not make Olen happy in principal, but it would help her out, even if she didn’t realise it.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Olen sat in her room reading, she heard banging at her door. The elf approached her door and looked though its eyehole. There, she saw a group of men, all in shining armour.

“What is it now?” she bitterly asked.

“Come out, queen. We’re having a gathering in Boger’s room.” One knight called.

“I’m not interested.”

“You sure?! We think you’d be really into it.”

“No. But thank you.”

“Come on, queen. **Please?!!!** ”

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound from the end of the hall, all the knights turned and returned to their gathering room to investigate. As they entered, the saw someone covered in greasy armour, he was standing next to one of the men who had passed out over being too drunk.

“Listen, lads, I don’t like you guys screwing about in this inn, you’re supposed to be staying in your rooms! That’s the rule!”

“Screw you, mate!” one knight yelled. “What even are you? You sound like a cross between an orc and a frog!”

“Let’s kill him. That sounds like fun!” one shirtless drunk yelled.

Ghast only needed one excuse and he had just got it.

“Alright then.” The hobgoblin spoke. “You wanted this.”

Ghast ran at the knight that had insulted him, he watched as the knight raised his sword, Ghast quickly ducked out of the way before pulling out a hand axe and slashing at his leg. The knight dropped to the ground. At that moment, the other knights and brawlers pulled out weapons of their own. Ghast looked around; he saw four knights with cross guard swords and three shirtless brawlers with clubs.

“Alright, who wants to go first?” Ghast yelled with a smirk.

A brawler (the one that suggested they kill him) raised his club and ran at the hobgoblin. Ghast quickly raised his hand, allowing the man to run straight into it, at that moment, Ghast activated Inflict wounds. The brawler began to spew black goo from his mouth as his body degraded. The knights stepped back in shock, however the two remaining brawlers were unphased, they’d clearly drank more.

Both brawlers ran towards the hobgoblin, one of them then threw his club at Ghast; it was direct hit and he was knocked backwards. As Ghast lost focus, the other brawler whacked the hobgoblin around the head with his club. Ghast readjusted his helmet before throwing a punch at the brawler’s gut, the brawler tumbled backwards, landing on the back of his head, knocking himself out. The brawler that had thrown his club then jumped at Ghast, Ghast however saw this coming; he slid out of the way before grabbing the man and shoving him head-first into the wall.

With the brawlers dealt with, only the knights remained. Ghast slowly moved to the room’s window, keeping eye contact with the knights as he did so. Suddenly, one knight ran at Ghast and swung, Ghast slid to the side and watched as the knight ran straight into the window and fell through it. Ghast couldn’t help but laugh at the knight’s critical failure. The remaining three knights held their swords up high, they looked at each other and gave a nod. At that moment, all three knights pulled out their shields and made a wall, the knights then charged at the hobgoblin. Ghast pulled out his own shield and banged it against theirs. Both sides pushed as hard as they could before Ghast managed pull out a dagger and ram it through the eye hole of the middle knight’s helmet. As the knight cried in agony, he lost control, breaking the shield wall, Ghast grabbed him and shoved him out of the window. The knight that was on the right of the wall then jumped at Ghast; the hobgoblin was unable to counter in time as the knight successfully stabbed him though his side.

“Ow! Bastard!” Ghast screamed.

Ghast was not going to let this slide, if there was a perfect time to practice the one spell he was hoping to try out, that time was now. Ghast pushed himself backwards, almost falling out of the window himself. He placed his hands together and began to speak in a forgotten tongue, suddenly, fiendish spirits appeared around him as his eyes turned black. The spirits grabbed the remaining two knights and began to drag them. As the knights were dragged backwards, their skin began to change to a greyish colour before slowly decaying. Ghast tried to end the spell at that point but realised he could not, Ghast no longer had control over himself, he could not stop speaking the tongue. He struggled, trying to speak common once more but he was powerless against the spell he had concocted. Abruptly, he managed to stop speaking altogether, freeing himself from the spell and returning his eyes to red.

Ghast looked around, he noticed that the two knights were now ash on the floor. Ghast heard the pants of the knight he had stabbed with a hand axe earlier; he was starting to get up. Ghast walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat.

“Right, are you going to get back to your room now?” Ghast asked.

“What? Is that it? you just killed my crew!”

“I only killed like four of them from the looks of things, the others will live, but they’ll probably be disabled for a while. Tell you what, admit to the guards of what you were doing and blame the deaths on excessive drinking, and we’ll be fine.

“But- but you **disintegrated** two of them!”

“Powerful drugs then, I’m sure something like that exists!”

Ghast tossed the knight to the ground. Happily, he walked towards Olen’s room, he was not going to enter, that’s the last thing she would want but he wanted to make sure no one else was going to bother her. As he approached the door, he heard loud footsteps from behind. As Ghast turned, he saw a hulking demonic looking creature with black fur, goat horns and some sort of animal skull over his face.

“Holy one!” the beast yelled in an extremely deep voice. “You are in the way of my queen’s habitat. Step aside.”

 _“Holy one?!”_ Ghast yelled back. “I like the sound of that, but no, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You dare stand between me and my coochie?!” the beast bellowed.

“Hold up, you’re the one who’s- oh, bloody hell! Alright then, let’s go.” Ghast retorted, pulling his hand axe back out.

The beast revealed a large mace and swung it at Ghast. Ghast managed to leap out of its way before sliding under the beast’s legs and cutting them with his axe. Swiftly, Ghast then jumped onto the beast’s back. As the hobgoblin struggled to keep balance on the back of this humongous creature, he activated Inflict wounds one last time. The beast roared and began to run down the hall as he vomited ooze from his mouth, eventually he reached the room that Ghast had just fought in. As the beast entered, the distracted Ghast smacked his head on the chandelier in the room, knocking him to the ground. Ghast watched as the beast tumbled through the walls and off the building.

* * *

The next day, Ghast awoke to get a call on his crystal ball. He jumped to his desk to see Olen form in front of him.

“Olen! Hi!” he yelled.

“Hey Ghast… listen, I don’t know what’s happened but there was this party in my inn last night and it ended up killing half the people there.”

Ghast pretended to be surprised.

“Wow! Really? The nerve of some people.”

Olen let out a sigh before returning her eyes to his.

“Ghast, I know I had fun visiting you that one time, but I don’t think I should do that again. It’s too dangerous at the moment, especially if it can lead to **that.** ”

“I understand. I’ll see you when this is over.” Ghast said, quietly.

Olen gave him a nod before ending the call. Ghast slumped back on his chair, thinking about what had transpired.

“Next time, I’ll bring Illa with me to hide the bodies.” He said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's that. I had a lot of fun writing this today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I want to write more stories about Ghast so please leave suggestions below if you have any. Thank you.


End file.
